Savin my hero
by DuphsFictions
Summary: Un Universo dónde se conectan 2 historias, la historia de los Freedom Fighters, y las grandes aventuras del Sonic Team. El pasado del erizo azul lo perturba y es la respuesta a su actitud relajada y desinteresada, ¿Porqué siempre esta por ahí corriendo y no con sus amigos?, Descubre el pasado de Sonic the hedgehog, y también, que ocurrira con su futuro. ¿Vivirán el y sus amigos?
1. Chapter 1

**Last Battle**

**Villa Escondida, 1996**

horas antes...

**Sally estaba preparada para lo que se venía, se veía fuerte, aunque yo sabía que por dentro... solo esperaba lo peor.**

Conocí a Sally hace muchos años, por parte de mi difunto Tío, Charles, o como yo le digo, mi querido Tío Chuck, este era muy amigo del Rey Maximillian y la Reyna Alicia Acorn. Hasta lo nombraron Sir del Reino. Yo no me llevaba lo que se dice muy bien con Sally, ya que ella es súper lenta... Y siempre me trataba de enseñar modales, que horror.

Desde la muerte de su Madre, ella no fue la misma jamás... su madre fue asesinada a la vez que su padre fue traicionado y apresado por el Dr. Gerald Robotnik, Robotnik también secuestro y robotizo a mi Tío. Comenzo una revolución, la Gran Guerra dío inicio. Sally y yo estuvimos refugiados con Elias, su hermano, durante meses, con otros niños y cuando por fin pensamos que podíamos salir, Mobotropolis había cambiado... Toda la ciudad estaba llena de Robots, era un caos de verdad... La ciudad paso a llamarse Robotropolis.  
Sally estaba muy asustada, no sabiamos que hacer, Elias nos ayudo muchísmo, nos dijo que escaparamos mientras el distraía a los robots, el dijo que nos alcanzaría en el bosque, ayude a Sally levantandola y corriendo supersonicamente hacía lo que ahora es Villa Escondida.

Lamentablemente... jamás volví a saber de Elias.

Sally y yo conocimos a Bunnie (que Robotnik la atrapo y la intento robotizar, pero pudimos salvarla antes de ser Robotizada por completo), a Rotor, a Antoine, y por su su puesto, a Tails.

Juntos formamos a los Freedom Fighters, y con el paso de los años, combatimos a Robotnik y a su ejercito de estúpidos Robots, todo era muy complicado, y varías veces estuvimos en mucho peligro.

Todo ese tiempo yo creía que mi Tío Chuck había... muerto. Pero un día lo encontramos robotizado e hicimos lo que pudimos para revertir lo que el malvado Gerald había hecho.

Algo horrible paso y mi Tío Chuck quedo robotizado para siempre, pero no era un Robot malo, el solo, pudo combatir a ese horroroso mostachón. Usamos a Chuck como espía durante muchísimos años, hasta ese accidente; Robotnik nos descubrío y acabo con mi Tío... desde ese momento jure que ese estúpido Robotnik pagaría.

Y así la Guerra duró años y años... pero hoy... Hoy termina.

**-Sally, ¿puedo pasar?- pregunte con el gatillo de la puerta en la mano.**

**Alzo la cabeza, se limpio un poco las lagrimas y me miro. Sonrío, fuerte, como si nada.**

**-Pasa Sonic, ¿Qué ocurre?- dijo, indiferente.**

**-¿Lista?- dije siguiendo su tono de voz.**

**Ella dudo un momento... estaba herida, no sabía si sería la ultima vez que me viese, tantos años han pasado, y nuestra relación cada vez se hizo más intima. Mas que una mejor amiga.**

**Me miro melancólica, creo que no era necesario decir ni una palabra. **

**-Te quiero, Sonic the hedgehog- dijo, por fin.**

**-Te quiero, Princesa Sally- **

**Seguido de esto, se lanzo a mis brazos. Yo tampoco sabía si hoy sería la ultima vez... La abrace tan fuerte que por un momento creí que la rompería, pero a ella no le importó, me miro, y me dio un dulce y sencillo beso en los labios.**

**-Lista. **

**La mire a los ojos y le sonreí, quicé transmitirle tranquilidad, seguridad, porque ella es una luchadora, yo lo sé, ella es la chica que siempre creí. Y hoy.. hoy puede que sea la última vez que la vea.**

_Todo paso muy rápido... Más rápido de lo que creí._

**Salimos del cuartel, y fuimos directamente con Rotor,**  
**-¿esta todo listo hermano?- le dije a Rotor; con mi mejor tono de voz, les quice transmitir seguridad a todos. Quería que todos estuviesen tranquilos para esta revelión.**  
**-Sí Sonic, todo listo- Dijo guiñando un ojo.**  
**Tails se aproximaba volando a toda velocidad con una mochila colgando.**  
**-¡Sonic!, ¡Los rings!- me dijo el pequeño zorro con una sonrisa enorme... lanzo la mochila y me la puse.**  
**Sally me jalo del brazo preocupada y me aparto un poco del circulo en el que estabamos.**  
**-No pensarás en llevar a T...**  
**-¿Porqué no? ¡todos los Freedom tenemos que estar presentes a nuestra gran victoria!**  
**-¡Sonic estas loco si piensas que te dejaré llevar a Tails!**  
**-Sally... por favor, no quiero discutir... tenemos que estar todos, necesito su apoyo- tuve que hacer un gran esfuerzo para mantener mi voz firme- Necesito a Tails ahí conmigo.. como en todas mis misiones, por favor Sally, tu sabes bien... que lo cuidaré con mi vida entera,... al igual que a tí.**  
**Los ojos de Sally empañaron, no dijo ni una palabra más.**

**Bunnie tenía listo su anti-robotizador y sus armas, Rotor las catapultas, Tails los Rings, Antoine con las lanzas, y Sally con su gran inteligencia, y su gran compañera de bolsillo, Nicole. Sally siempre es la de los planes; gracias a ella siempre salimos sanos y salvos de las garras de Gerald... parecíera que es la última vez que nos veo preparandonos para una misión. Todos aquí sabemos que hoy será todo o nada,... Hoy, aunque ninguno lo dijo.. quizá, solo quizá, es la última batalla.**

_La última Guerra de los Freedom Fighters, los Luchadores de la Libertad._

**Robotropolis estaba como siempre... Robots en el cielo contaminado de la ciudad, vigilando y haciendo lo suyo; cláro, nada contra lo que no podamos combatir. Todas sus "tecnicas" de vigilancia ya las conocía, todas y cada una... Durante años estudiamos a Robotnik, conocemos sus combates, Robots, formas de atacar, de pies a cabeza... Pero es el cientifico más grande del mundo. Núnca dudo que nos sorprenda. **  
**Rodeamos todo el perimetro, varías veces casí sorprenden a Antoine, pero bueno... Tanto armamento es dificíl de cargar... rodemos toda su base, listos para atacar... **

**-Si mis coordenadas no me fallan, Sonic, hay otra base justo encima de nosotros... pero..**  
***Base de Dr. Gerald Robotnik, localizando... Justo por encima de la atmosfera terrestre, Sally*(Nicole)**  
**-Así que el Señor Bigotón tiene nuevo armamento ¿eh?, y hasta una base espacial, se lucío... hay que echar un vistaso, ¡Tails!**  
**Tails rápido se metio en mi mochila, antes de hacer cualquier movimiento mire a Sally para ver si aprovaba lo que estaba apunto de hacer, Sally dudo un momento, pero me lanzó una mirada aprobatoria. **  
**-¡Vamos Sonic!- dijo Tails con un entusiasmo preocupante. **  
**Me lanzo un Ring y pudimos subir a toda velocidad hasta la cima de la base de Robotnik, le lance una seña a los Freedom para que siguierán con el plan. **

**Yo distraería a Robotnik en su base espacial, mientras los demás desactivan toda amenaza desde su cuartel general lleno de ciudadanos Robotizados... hemos intentado algo así durante años, pero finalmente... lo lograremos.**

**Me infiltre por donde siempre, y esquive unos cuantos Robots,... hasta que vi algo, mis ojos no me engañaban, había una puerta de seguridad máxima abierta... algo sospechoso, o quizás un descuido, finalemente... entré.**

**Todo estaba muy oscuro, di unos cuantos pasos hasta que una luz se prendío repentinamente, una pantalla se activo, sin contraseña ni nada... eche un vistazo. Era su gran computadora donde tenía todos sus planos de robots, y sus planes, ya veo que no solo planeaba robotizar toda Mobotropolis, si no varías dimensiones... ¿Varías dimensiones?, ¿Eso es posible?; Había varíos mundos en esa lista, Mubious, Green Hill, Marble Zone, ¿que es todo esto?, ¿de verdad esos mundos existen? Y no solo eso... había cosas demasiado... sangrientas... para ser Robotnik, los ciudadanos Robotizados iban a tener un nuevo chip para matar y solamente matar, torturar sin piedad... Empecé a temblar.. algo se había despertado en mí.. quizás un miedo que jamás había sentido.**  
**Estaba muy concentrado hasta que algo, o alguien toco mi hombro... Me exalte mucho y volteé... ¿Elias?**  
**-¿E..Elias?..¿E-eres tú?**  
**Elias no se veía como un Robot normal,... tenía los ojos negros, y la pupila roja, estaba lleno de picos, en especial los brazos y tenia colmillos, sus garras eran extremadamente filosas, podrían atravesarme con solo intentarlo. Mire por su hombro "Prototipo Robot-Killer". **

**Un muy mal presentimiento se cruzó por mi mente...**  
**-Vaya vaya vaya, Sonic el heroe- dijo el Robot, sonaba identico a Elias, ni siquiera sonaba como si estuvera Robotizado... su voz era fluida y.. tenebrosa.**  
**No pude articular ninguna palabra, tenía miedo... estaba sorprendido.**  
**-Cuanto haz crecido... la última vez que te ví eras una asquerosa Rata, veo que algunas veces, las cosas no cambian- comenzo a dar vueltas por toda la habitación, me ponía muy nervioso. **  
**Alzo una de sus manos con garras enormes, acaricio mi mejilla con ellas lentamente, yo no podía moverme... ¡Tails!... Tails estaba en mi mochila, no no, no podía dejar que nada le sucediera, por favor Tails quedate donde estas... Por favor.**

**Derrepente sus ligeras caricias con las garras me quicieron a travesar la cara, di un salto hacía atrás, toque mi rostro... sangre.**  
**Me tomo del cuello y me alzo... tenía mucha fuerza para ser un simple robot de Robotnik...**  
**-¿Que te pasa ratita azul?, ¿Qué no eres la cosa más veloz...viva?**  
**Me apreto muy fuerte, no podía moverme, y apenas respirar.**

**El intercomunicador empezo a sonar,...Sally.**  
**Elias contesto con una mirada maliciosa.**  
**-¡Sonic, Sonic!, Robotnik va para su base, ¿dónde estas?, ¿cuándo nos darás la señal? ... ¡Sonic!-su voz se torno empanicada- Sonic... ¿estas ahí, estas bien? ¡Tails!**

**No... menciono a Tails.**

**-Tails... - Elias sabía perfectamente quien era... y donde se encontraba, tendre que arriesgar mi vida... no importa que pasé, a Tails no puede pasarle nada. Me arrebato el intercomunicador.**  
**-Hola Hermanita... ¿Cómo te va?**  
**-E..Elias... **  
**Una risa escalofriante invadío la base, a mi y a Sally...**  
**-¿Dónde esta Sonic?! ¿Qué le has hecho?!- Sally sonaba realmente preocupada.**  
**-Que el mismo te lo diga.**  
**Puso el intercomunicador en mi oreja.**  
**-S..Sally.. estamos bien**  
**Elias sonrio, estamos.**  
**Apreto sus garras y destruyo el intercomunicador, lo hizo trizas.**

**Robotnik hizo su entrada, con una sonrisa malefica.**  
**-Sonic the hedgehog... Al fin, he esperado tanto tiempo para esto... Elias-Killer, ya sabes que hacer.**  
**Mire a Robotnik que hizo una seña a Elias, me golpeo en el pecho y atravese el techo hasta la Base Espacial. Cuando caí, Tails se salío de mi mochila.**  
**Segundos después, llego volando Elias, y Robotnik.**  
**Rapidámente, me puse adelante de Tails, no, a el no puede sucederle nada.**

**-Ah... tu pequeño amigo Tails...- Dijo Elias acercandose mucho a nosotros.**  
**Tails comenzo a espantarse mucho**  
**-Tranquilo Tails, mañana... estaremos riendonos de esto- dije sonriendo.**  
**Tranquilice mucho a Tails... pero no lo suficiente, unas lagrimas se asomaron por sus ojos.**  
**-Ah, ¿eso crees?... Yo, no lo creo- miro a Robotnik e hizo un movimiento rápido golpeandome apartandome de Tails.**  
**Seguido de esto, le dio un puñetazo a Tails...**  
**-¡DEJALO!, DEJALO EMPAZ, MATAME, MATAME A MI, PERO A EL NO LO...¡TOQUES!- grité con toda mi furia, y solte un puñetazo contra Elias, lo lance del otro lado de la base espacial y rápido corrí hacía Tails, pero una capsula lo atrapo.**  
**Elias me lanzo un rayo que me paralizo por completo, seguido de esto, me solto otro golpe aún más fuerte. **  
**Estaba en el suelo... temblando, pero no de miedo... de furia.. habían lastimado a Tails... Robotnik había hecho de Elias un asesino... Odiaba a Robotnik, lo odiaba.**  
** Miré a Tails, bañado en sangre y con una mirada tan perturbadora... jamás, jamás podré borrar su expresión de mi mente... Jamás había visto algo tan macabro... Jamás había visto a Tails tan asustado.. preocupado.. y herido.**  
**Me hace querer... matar, vengarme, me hace sentirme enfermo... observe mis manos y un destello de Luz muy oscuro salía de mi cuerpo... empece a perderme, empece a perder la conciencia, ¿Qué me había hecho Robotnik? o... ¿esto es obra mía? Todo mi aspecto comenzo a cambiar... un alba color negro y azul muy oscuro cubrían todo mi cuerpo, tenia deseos de maldad.. venganza...**  
**Quiero... Quiero asesinar a Robotnik..**

**Una risa malvada se soltó de mis cuerdas vocales, y me apróxime a toda velocidad contra Elias, Robotnik solo sonreía, sonreía porque lo siguiente que esperaba ver era a mi muerto, asesinado por Elias, pero su expresión cambío por completo al verme a mi atravesar el Robotizado cuerpo de Elias, haciendolo explotar en pedazos... **

**-Ahora si que la hiciste Robotnik- otra risa malvada, yo era casí irreconosible. Me observe a través del vidrio... mis pupilas no estaban.**  
**La expresion de sorpresa estuvo en Robotnik unos momentos hasta que rápido alcanzo un boton color rojo, lo oprimio y una superficie desendío por el suelo de la base, un destello de luz. Unas esmeraldas le daban la potencía a ese motor.. ¿para que era?, ¿Porqué tanta energía?**  
**-Sonic... te debes estar preguntando porqué todo esto. Verás... me he aburrido de Robotropolis, y he decidido gobernar y Robotizar toda la galaxia, todos los mundos que existen, y dimensiones alternas... No tengo nada que quiera mantener en este planeta... ni nadie, así que... he decidido destruirlo, hacerlo explotar en pedazos... El verdadero plan era hacerlo contigo ahí, pero ya veo que te será más doloroso ver como tus amigos mueren frente a tus ojos y no puedes hacer nada...**

_Los luchadores de la Libertad subieron hasta el cuartel en Tierra, de Robotnik, Sally descargo todos y cada archivo de la computadora de Gerald... Vierón todo lo que sucedío en la base espacial desde Tierra._

**-No te preocupes Sonic, no soy así de cruel... dejaré que te despidas, pero antes, quiero decirles la gran noticia.**

**Gerald activo la pantalla grande del intercomunicador, en la pantalla se veían Sally, Bunnie, Rotor y Antoine.**  
**-Ciudadanos de Robotropolis- Llamó la atención de todos en el cuartel general- He decidido mudarme... para gobernar nuevas zonas, mundos y dimensiones... gobernare toda la Galaxia... pero, en cuanto a ustedes, al oprimir este botón el planeta se auto destruira con ustedes ahí, y Sonic no podrá hacer NADA al respecto- Anuncío Robotnik seguido de una gran carcajada malefica. **

**Yo no podía creerlo,... todo esto era como una gran pesadilla, miré a Tails, estaba con un destornillador y unas herramientas intentando escapar de aquella capsula hasta que lo logro.**  
**Mi aspecto poco a poco volvío a la normalidad.**  
**Cogío un ring de mi mochila y me hizo una seña... A través de la pantalla le hice una seña a Sally, ella entendío perfectamente.**

**Reí. **  
**-vaya Robotnik... aveces eres tan...- Tails lanzo el Ring a mis manos y los destellos comenzaron a hacer su trabajo- Predecible.**  
**Active el poder de los rings y atravese la estructura de la maquina para destruir Mobotropolis, pero segundos antes, Robotnik había activado la secuencia de autodestrucción.**  
**Soltó una risa malvada.**  
**-¿Quién es el "predecible" ahora?-**  
**No sabía que hacer, la secuencia estaba en marcha, todos mis amigos estaban en peligro... tenía que hacer algo y.. rápido.**

_-No.. esto no puede terminar así... debe haber alguna manera... alguna fuente de energía... pero ¿qué?..- Dijo Sally observando toda la base espacial hasta que..._  
_-¡Nicole!, ¿Qué son esas esmeraldas?- pregunto Sally_  
_*buscando...*_  
_-¡Corre Nicole! Que no hay tiempo...-_  
_*Las 7 esmeraldas de Caos, su poder de energía es el más potente en toda la galaxia, si invocas el poder de las Esmeraldas, tu vida estará en manos de esas esmeraldas lo que causará que ningun objeto o persona podrá lastimarte físicamente... tecnicamente, te hacen inmortal y SuperSonico.*_  
_-¡Eso es!-_

**No sabía que hacer, la secuencia estaba en marcha, todos mis amigos estaban en peligro... tenía que hacer algo y.. rápido.**  
**-¡Sonic!- Sally me llamó por la pantalla del intercomunicador**  
**-Sally, lo siento tánto, debe haber algo que...**  
**-¡Las esmeraldas!, ¡Usalas!-**  
**-¿Qué?, pero ¿Cómo?!-**  
**-No sé, solo hazlo, concentra toda tu energía en ellas de algun modo, cree en tí y todo saldra bien... Ya verás.. mañana nos estaremos riendo de esto.**  
**-Gracias Sal.**

**Fuí corriendo hacía las Esmeraldas, no tenía idea de que hacer, o como invocar el poder de ellas...**  
**-Sonic, tenemos que pasar esa energía de las esmeraldas a tu cuerpo!- me dijo Tails**  
**-pero ¿cómo?-**  
**-dejamelo a mí...**  
**Tails agarro un par de cables y los pelo, conecto algunas cosas e hicieron chispas..**  
**-Listo Sonic, une estos dos cables en tu pecho... y recuerda, cree en tí, y todo saldrá bien- me dijo guiñandome un ojo.**

**Concentrate... Tome ambos cables con mi dedos y lentamente los junte en mi pecho, en cuanto hice eso, en menos de un segundo comence a sentir una energia postivia en todo mi interior, toda esa energía estaba situada en mi corazón, las 7 esmeraldas me rodearon y sacaron un destello hacía mí, mi apariencia cambio, ahora un alba dorada lleno toda la habitación y, por su puesto, a mí. Mi pelaje cambio a dorado, y mis ojos tornaron color rojo.**

**-¡Woooooooh!- grité, y di vueltas por toda la base espacial**  
**-¡SONIC!, ¡Wuaoh!- Gritó Tails**

**Miré a Robotnik con una sonrisa... y de un golpe lo lance lejos, hacía la punta de la base espacial.**

**-¡La bomba!- Gritó Sally **

**Tails corrío y comenzo a ver la computadora de intercomunicador de la base espacial y Sally de la base Tierra, ambos hicieron la misma expresión... primero Sorpresa, seguido de tristeza...**

**-Hay... una manera...- dijo Tails**  
**-¿Y cuál es amiguito?- dije, algo confundido..**  
**-Podemos cambiar la dirección de la bomba, la bomba es digital, no es un cuerpo, podemos situar la bomba en otro lado- me dijo muy serio.**  
**-¡Pues hagamoslo!- Dijé**  
**-Solo hay dos opciones...**  
**Esto comenzaba a tener sentido...**  
**-O la bomba explota en Tierra, o en la base espacial... y tiene que ser activada manualmente y alguién tiene que estar ciudando la energía que transmite, si no toda la galaxia explotaría...**

**Era claro lo que tenía que suceder... pero no era necesariamente así... Si alguién iba a sacrificarse sería yo, no Tails. Observé a Tails un momento, las lagrimas brotaban de su cara.**  
**-No te preocupes por mi Sonic, siempre seré tu amigo, y siempre estaré contigo...**  
**En cuanto dijo eso Tails, exploté en lagrimas.. No, no podía dejar que se sacrificara.**

_Ya sabía lo que tenía que hacer... _

_**Tomé a Tails bruscamente y lo abrace muy fuerte... **_  
_**-Siempre estaré contigo amiguito...- le susurré.**_  
_**Y lo lance hacía la base Tierra...**_

**Ahora lo que tenía que hacer era mover la bomba manualmente...**  
**con el poder de las Esmeraldas quite la gran compuerta que daba al computador, no sabía mucho de mecanica, pero sabía como hacer esto... con todas mis fuerzas cambíe los cables de lugar y cerre con ayuda de las fuerzas de las esmeraldas la compuerta...**  
**Me dirigí a la computadora y cambie el curso de la bomba...**

_00:02:00 mintuos..._

**Observe la pantalla de intercomunicador... todos apenas estaban procesando lo que estaba sucediendo...**  
**Sally... Sally lloraba desconsoladamente, al igual que los demás...**  
**Tails estaba en total estado de Shock... tenía los ojos empañados...**  
**¿Y yo? bueno... fue un buen final.. le deseo lo mejor a todos ellos... Ojala Sally encuentre a su Padre que se que esta vivo... Ojalá Antoine consiga novia.. y ojalá que no sea Sally. Ojalá a Bunnie le quiten las partes robotizadas de sus brazos, ojalá Rotor cumplá su sueño de crear aviones, Ojalá Tails cumpla su sueño de hacer su propia empresa de maquinas con Rotor y... con el tío Chuck.. si es que de casualidad sigue robotizado, Ojalá humanisen a todos de nuevo... y que Mobotropolis vuelva a ser la misma... **  
**Les deseo lo mejor.**

_-Princesa Sally... ¿porqué sonríe? esto no esta bien, tenemos que impedir que esto suceda.._  
_-No sé preocupe Rotor... todo estará bien, ¿cierto Sonic?- lagrimas de meláncolia descendían por el bello rostro de Sally._

_00:00:05 segundos..._

_-Te veré del otro lado Sal... _  
_-Te veré del otro lado Sonic..._  
_-Sal.._  
_-¿Sí?-_  
_-Te amo._  
_Una sonrisa aparecío en el rostro de ambos... junto con una pequeña lagrima de esperanza..._

**00:00:00**

_El cielo se lleno de luz y paz, todo volvío magicamente a la normalidad_  
_La fuente, los pajaros, las nubes._

_Sally encontró a su Padre y juntos restauraron a todos los robots, volviendolos a su forma normal otra vez, restaurando la paz y el reyno de Mobotropolis, ambos reynaban._  
_ La resistencía siguío muchos años, pero con el tiempo, cada uno tomo su camino._  
_Los Luchadores de la Libertad vencieron._  
_Su heroe será por siempre recordado._  
_Los Luchadores de la Libertad, ganarón la última batalla._


	2. Capítulo 2: Lost World, Sonic Meet colas

Lost World

_La paz reinaba en la nueva Mobotropolis, Sally pronto pasaría a ser Reina y Maximilliam había retomado el puesto de Rey al haber sido encontrado en una de las bases secretas de Robotnik a las afueras de Villa Escondida._  
_Los habitantes de Mobotropolis admiraban y daban sus plegarias al heroe difunto, todos daban el pesame a la Princesa Sally, lamentando su perdida. _  
_Todos rezaban y añoraban al erizo azul que arriesgo su vida para salvar a sus amigos y a la población entera del Reino, recordando su sacrificio con orgullo._

**¿Dónde estoy?... todo esta muy oscuro...**  
**¿Habré muerto?, no siento absolutamente nada... No puedo ni siquiera escucharme**  
**Parece que estoy flotando, supongo que esto es morir... es tan raro.**

**Llevo así un rato... ¿hasta cuando durará esto?, es tán extraño... **  
**Siento un poco de frío.. pero fuera de eso, nada. **  
**Veo una luz a lo lejos... ¿que es esto?, ¿será "la luz" de la que todos hablan?**  
**Me estoy acercando... es muy grande, más grande que hace un momento.**  
**Derrepente una ligera fuerza de atracción me atrapo, ¿pero qué?**  
**¿Q-Qué esto?, ¿estoy callendo?**  
**Miré mi cuerpo, seguía con esa alba dorada como la última vez**  
**Mi color fue cambiando y vi como las esmeraldas se desprendian de mi cuerpo y caían al vacío... junto conmigo. **

**Impacto.**

**Mobius**

_Un mundo colorido y lleno de flores, animales, todo era color verde, muchas montañas, cielo azul, muy pintoresco, un lugar hermoso, que estará lleno de aventuras._

**Mi caida fue demasiado fuerte que quede inconsiente unos momentos, me dí cuenta de que mi cabeza estaba totalmente enterrada en la tierrra, hice fuerza y pude soltarme, salí disparado del hoyo y caí al suelo.**  
**Vi un cartel pegado al suelo... "Bienvenidos a Green hill zone"**  
**Estaba en un lugar... bastante peculiar, era como un bosque.. me recordaba ligeramente a... **

_-¡Ayuda!, ¡Ayuda! sueltenme, dejenme empaz!- escuche que alguien pedía ayuda._  
_supongo que en este lugar también hay gente en problemas, así que al rescate._

**Acelere el paso hacía donde se escuchaban aquellos gritos, el lugar era hermoso, palmeras, animales felices por todas partes... me hacía falta un lugar así... disfrutar correr... hacía mucho tiempo que no me sentía tan libre... **

**Llegue al lugar, me escondí en un arbusto para no hacer alboroto.**

_-¡Chicos, ya! por favor, dejen eso!-_  
_-Hay porfavor pequeño nerd, eres un debíl, inútil, no sirves para nada... y jamás lo harás- le dijo sujetandolo en el aire._

**A-Aquel... era...?, no... cálmate, es imposible... **  
**El parecido entre aquel zorro y mi pequeño amigo era tan... **  
**Tengo que ayudarlo..**

_El pequeño zorro comenzo a llorar mientras los abusadores le pegaban, uno de ellos dejo al zorro empaz, y fue hacía el artefacto que estaba en una roca, lo tomo con las manos y lo hizo trizas. -¡NOOO!- grito el pequeño zorro, y cogío el artefacto apretandolo contra su pecho, sollozando._  
_El abusador estaba apunto de darle otro golpe hasta qué..._

**Le dí una patada al abusador que estaba apunto de herirlo de nuevo, este calló al suelo asustado... tan solo era un niño. Lo tome y lo alzé**  
**-Oye, esta bien que seas más grande que él... pero que tal ¿si llega alguién más grande que tú eh chaval? Ahora si tendrás problemas!- le dije sonriendo.**  
**-Lo...lo siento, no fue nuestra intención.**  
**-No te disculpes conmigo hermano, disculpate con él- señalé al zorrito que estaba sollozando en un rincón... me observaba, con una mirada tan... familiar. Me miraba con admiración.**  
**-Lo lamento Prower... -dijo el abusador, lo solté y todos salieron corriendo.**

**Miré al chico... me miraba con admiración, duda, miedo... **  
**No dije nada, le lance un pulgar en alto acompañado con una sonrisa, y me fuí a velocidad súpersonica. **

**Me quedé perplejo... ¿Cuánto habrá significado el rescate para ese chico?**

_El pequeño zorro estaba impresionado, jamás había visto a alguien tan veloz, tan valiente... y lo había salvado, no lo había molestado como los otros._  
_¿Quién era ese tipo?, el zorro jamás lo había visto rondar por Green Hill Zone._  
_Recogío sus cosas y se dirigío a su taller._

**Correr en este lugar era algo muy hermoso, el airé en mis orejas, la velocidad que yo quisiera, este lugar era enorme, podía correr todo lo que quisiera y núnca se terminaría. **

**A lo lejos creí ver alguna ciudad... en realidad era solo un grupo de casas en el campo... me dirigí ahí, para que alguien me diera información de.. que año es, que ocurre.. ¿qué es este mundo?, seguí corriendo, no había nadie en todas esas casas. **  
**Había una... a lo lejos, muy apartada de las otras casas, a diferencía de las demás, esta estaba un poco más descuidada, y tenía un garaje enorme en la parte de afuera; pude ver al pequeño zorro sentado leyendo algunas cosas, pase muy rápido por su lado, el zorro se veía tan concentrado que creo que ni noto mi presencía.**

_El pequeño zorro estaba leyendo los planos de su nuevo proyecto, "Tornado", era un avión. Todos creían que él era un loco, por el hecho de querer volar con un aparato a una velocidad de verdad. El pequeño zorro tenía la peculiar cualidad de poder volar porque poseeía dos colas, el quería volar a una velocidad, siempre le gusto la velocidad, pero el no era capaz de volar tán rápido, y se cansaba con facilidad. _  
_Estaba muy concentrado que apenas noto un ligero aire, y un destello color azul. Era él. El que lo había salvado..._  
_-¿Seguirle?, pero, ¿cómo?, es demasiado veloz.. Creo que es la oportunidad perfecta para probar el Tornado- exclámo el zorro muy alegre._

_Intento seguirle de cerca, el Tornado funcionaba con éxito... El zorro con solo ver correr al erizo, ya lo admiraba... Quería ser igual de rápido cómo él... _  
_Derrepente el Tornado empezo a hacer unos ruidos extraños, -¡No de nuevo!-_  
_El zorro tomo un par de cables y se los puso en la boca, quito el piloto automático y tomo el volante con los cables en la boca, intento aterrizar pero todo salía mal_  
_"Error*no responde el computador"._  
_El zorro vío a lo lejos a esos abusadores que lo molestaban todo el tiempo... si lo veían fallar de esa manera... _  
_-No no, funciona Tornado, por favor- forzó el volante demasiado, que salío disparado hacía el suelo, lo que atrajo la atención de los abusadores, y del erizo azul._  
_El Tornado se dirigía al suelo a una velocidad intensa... _  
_El impacto fue tan fuerte que el zorro se lastimo el brazo, y la cabeza. _  
_El Tornado estaba destrozado... _  
_Su más presiada creación, estaba hecha pedazos, junto con su orgullo, al escuchar las carcajadas de los chicos, lo señalaban, "El loco que quiere volar!" gritaban algunos..._

_Una profunda decepcion aparecío en el individuo... El era más que esto... pero en ese momento, no lo pudo ver. _  
_Se levanto del suelo con un dolor en todo el cuerpo, y lleno de furia comenzo a patear al Tornado, a destruirlo más y a gritar. _  
_No quería volver a saber nada de la tecnología... de nada. _

**Jamás había visto algo tan veloz como yo... creo que ese pequeño chaval me esta siguiendo... Me tiene impresionado.**  
**Ahí estan esos idiotas, mientras yo este aquí, nadie será herido, ninguno abusará de nadie.**  
**El avión que conducia el zorro iba a estrellarse, creí que lograría subir pero no sucedío.**  
**El zorro estaba muy herido, había una herida con sangre en su cabeza.**  
**Los idiotas se empezaron a burlar de él, y se fueron. **  
**Él comenzo a destruir su avión y a llorar.. patalear, gritar... Este zorro me tiene impresionado... Ha logrado captar mi atención como nadíe.**  
**Hablaré con él.. espero poder ayudar en algo.**

_-Me voy.. me voy de aquí, soy inutil, no sirvo para nada, soy un estorbo... no debería vivir.. yo..- el pequeño zorro se torturaba con sus pensamientos..._

_Se fué corriendo de ahí hacía su lugar preferido, la montaña que daba hacía la ciudad abandonada... era una hermosa vista... Le encantaba cuando nevaba... Estar ahí era un desahogo. _  
_-Siempre he estado solo... no tengo a nadie... a nadie._

_Estaba muy concentrado viendo la hermosa vista, el aire rozaba su pelaje... recargado en aquel arbol... Justo cuando creyo que todo era perfecto, el clima comenzo a cambiar.. ¿Llover?, ¿En Green Hill?, parecía que todo el universo consipiraba para hacerle daño, o al menos.. eso creía el pequeño zorro._

_Unas lagrimas se asomaron por sus ojos azules... se acomodo y abrazo su cabeza apoyandola en sus rodillas. _  
_Muchos pensamientos negativos rodearon su mente... _  
_-Oh no... no de nuevo- Exclámo poniendo su mano en su garganta._  
_El pequeño zorro sufría taquicardia, cuando se preocupaba o cuando estaba muy mal.. su corazón latía mas de lo normal, dejandole una sensación incomoda y dolorosa, le impide ligeramente respirar._  
_Ya no le importaba, solo dolía... Parecía muy tranquilo, aunque por dentro, estaba hecho un desastre._

**-¡Eh amigo!, vas a resfriarte o algo si no te cubres de esta terrible lluvia eh..- **_Exclámo el erizo azul con un paraguas de compañero... Se sento a su lado._  
_El pequeño zorro tomo esto de sorpresa... no se había dado cuenta de que él veía y estaba presente._  
_-_**Se que la vida aveces se torna muy dificíl... pero ¿sabes? debes hacer algo para cubrir el dolor... algo que ames con toda tu alma..., Dime amigo ¿qué te gusta hacer?-**_comenzo el erizo azul._  
_-Me gusta reparar cosas... Crear cosas- dijo con la voz un poco entrecortada aspirando con la nariz y secandose las lagrimas._  
**-¡Ah! como ese avión... hiciste un gran trabajo con ese avión, lo digo enserio-**  
_-Bueno... pues ahora ya no exíste...- dijo muy triste_  
**Sentí una enorme angustía... algo tenía este amiguito... **  
**-Dime, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-**  
**-Qué importa... todos se burlan de él- **  
**-¿Y Porqué no lo cambias?**  
**-Porque ha decir verdad... me agrada-**  
**-Si a ti te gusta, a mi también me gustará!-**  
**El pequeño zorro alzo la mirada, y articulo una sonrisa.**  
**-Mi nombre es Miles Prower...- dijo timido, pero con una pizca de orgullo en su voz**  
**-Miles... esta bastante bien eh**  
**-¿Cómo te llamas tú?- me preguntó**  
**-Sonic, Sonic the hedgehog- dijé con orgullo.**  
**-¡Vaya! esta genial**  
**Hice una risa, -Gracias.**  
**-Aveces quisiera tener... algún.. no sé, sobrenombre o algo por el estilo, para que las personas me llamen así sin tener que cambiar mi nombre...**  
**-Tails-**  
**Casí no puedo creer lo que dije... pero... le tenía cierto cariño, me recordaba a él..**  
**-¿Qué?-**  
**-Yo te diré Tails, ¿te gusta?-**  
**-Me encanta. **

_Ambos bajaron sus cabezas... seguía lloviendo._  
_El erizo se levanto con el paraguas en la mano, y le dío la mano para sujetarla._  
_-Vamos, sonríe Tails- dijo con una enorme sonrisa_  
_y Tails sonrío._


	3. Chapter 3: Meet the misterious Dr

¡Hola a todos! :D, bueno quería hacer un aviso antes de empezar con esta tercera entrega de mi Fic, haré unos ligeros cambios, no se asusten, solo en la narración y eso, les diré que significa cada cosa, como en el Fanfic de "The Tails Ghost" (mi favorito), les explicaré que significan cada cosa que contenga el texto: "": significan los pensamientos de los personajes, - -: significan los dialogos, **:significa la voz de un robot, o algun otro ser que no sea... pues "humano" por así decirlo, no se preocupen, lo uso a la mayoria para Robots. y por último IMPORTANTE, un solo *: significa que hay algo en el texto el cúal es como importante pero pasa desapercibido... bueno ya no tanto, porque lo estoy señalando pero me servirá para algunas cosas en el futuro xD lo prometo, ya verán para qué.  
y tengo una pregunta, ¿Quieren que publique el fanfic de esta manera, como, literature, fanfic o "enter text"? ¿o mejor lo pongo en la descripción de cada dibujo? ¿Cómo les gusta más? :) Bueno, respecto a la narración, ya no lo haré como si estuviera narrando Sonic, será el narrador que sabe como piensan los personajes de la historia, creo que se me hace más interesante ocultar algunos de los pensamientos del erizo azul... pero bueno, no los aburro más, ¡Continuemos con esta historia! :3

**En un mundo perfecto, dónde nuestro heroe corre y se desliza sin parar, es este mundo, su mundo.**

Tails y Sonic se volvieron muy buenos amigos, tan intimos, parecía que se conocian de toda la vida; Tails sentía que alfin tenía a alguien, alguien como un ejemplo a seguir, un hermano mayor.

Sonic fué a un lugar a las afueras de Green Hill, parecía como un decierto, había montañas, pasto, pero muchas cosas que parecían salir de la tierra, Sonic las uso para saltar y hacer maniobras en el aire, Sonic era muy agil, hacía piruetas y sacaba polvo al pasar, de tan rápido que iba. Este... es su mundo... el lo controla, el rey del viento, de un lado a otro, ¡Agua! un lago justo enfrente de nuestro heroe, pero esto no es ningun contratiempo para Sonic, saltó hacia este y antes de caer por el agua se desplazó hacía las orillas, así, corriendo alrededor en las paredes, a una velocidad increible. Salío de ahí y esquivo todo lo que había a su alrededor que le impidiera el paso. Sonic se desplazaba a una velocidad increible, todo iba bastante bien...  
Hasta que llego a un lugar que tal parecía ser un pequeño lago, rodeado de verde y de esas cosas, como piedras enormes,** tan raro... y especial**.  
Sonic se acerco de poco en poco, viendo hacía el lago, disfrutando de la vista, hasta que noto un poco de niebla justo por encima, "¿Qué rayos, niebla encima de un pequeño bosque?, ¿qué le pasa a este loco mundo?, cada vez me sorprende más." pensó y río para sus adentros.  
Sonic se acercó, llevo ambas manos por encima de sus ojos para ver hacía lo lejos,

"¡¿Qué rayos es eso?!"

Lo que parecía ser como unas cadenas, ahora son unas rocas que iban justo directo a Sonic, él las esquivo con facilidad, y subío hasta la cima de lo que parecía ser una de esas cosas que salían desde la tierra.  
Vío lo que parecía ser un pequeño planeta encadenado a este.

"¿Qué rayos?, tengo que avisar a Tails".

Y así Sonic fue de vuelta a Green Hill, hacía los prados dónde había muchas casas, entre ellas la de Tails y su taller.

El pequeño zorro se alegro mucho de verlo de nuevo,

-¡Hola Sonic!- gritó el zorro desde lo lejos, agitando ambas colas.  
-¡Hey Tails!, ¿Cómo te va?- le contestó Sonic.  
Sonic llegó hasta donde el estaba. Notó que Tails parecía ocupado, tenía un tablero con una manta sobre este dónde salía una luz dorada* y llevaba unos gogles.  
-Oye Tails, ¿estas ocupado?- preguntó.  
-Para tí no Sonic, ¿que necesitas?-le dijo escondiendo un poco el tablero y quitandose sus gogles.  
-Eh bueno,... iba caminando por ahí, ya sabes, y encontre algo bastante peculiar.- empezó.  
-¿Peculiar?, bueno Sonic, tendrás que saber que este mundo tiene demasiadas cosas inusuales-le dijo Tails  
-Ah bueno.. entonces creo que un planeta flotante a las afueras de Green Hill es algo normal...-dijo llevandose las manos hacía la nuca cerrando los parpados, con su típica actitud calmada.  
-Sí, Sí.. un.. ¡¿QUE COSA?!- gritó Tails alterado  
Sonic abrío ligeramente un ojo,  
-Ah.. entonces, ¿eso no es usual?- Dijo tranquilo.  
-Verás Sonic, este mundo... hace mucho tuvo una explosión, y lo que conformaba un mundo ahora hacía varíos, ¡Este mundo no tiene limites! ni siquiera el cielo, hay una ciudad que se llama "Skyland" ¿sabes? y esta arriba en las nubes, tambien una isla, que esta justo encima de Mystic Ruins, también hay otra dónde se dice que hay muchos tesoros, todas estas cosas estan aquí, en este mundo, pero núnca he ido a visitarlas...- le conto Tails.  
-Pues...- Sonic saltó. -¡Siempre hay una primera vez para todo!-grito y rápido se subio a la ala del Tornado.  
-¿Qué?- Tails se sorprendío a la reacción de Sonic, -pero Sonic eso que dices que viste no esta en ninguna de las cosas que te mencioné-  
-Bueno, no parece que tengas muchas idea de haber explorado esos lugares- Le sermoneó Sonic con una mirada picara.  
-¡Hey!, ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- Dijo Tails algo molesto.  
Sonic se llevo un dedo a la nariz, -Pues lo que oíste... no creo que seas lo suficiente 'bravo' para ir a explorar otros sitios...-  
A Tails le molestaba mucho que le dijeran cobarde, y eso no era lo que le había dicho Sonic, pero eso le dío a entender.  
-Okey, Okey, vamos allá- dijo subiendose al Tornado y maneobrando hasta volar por los aires.  
-Oye Sonic, ¿no entras a la cavina del copiloto?- dijo Tails con actitud confusa.  
-¡Na!- se sentó y se llevo las manos a la nuca descansando sus ojos, -¡Es más divertido aquí!- dijo guiñando un ojo y dando un pulgar arriba.  
-Oh.. cláro- Tails queria ser como Sonic, pero hacer ese tipo de cosas era muy riesgoso, esa actitud calmada no parece señal de que le importe alguna cosa, "¿De dónde habrá venido Sonic?... núnca me he atrevido a preguntarle.. y creo que así se quedará"

Llegaron al lugar donde yacía el planeta con la cadena adherida al suelo.

-¿y bien?- dijo Sonic poniendose de pie- ¿Te parece inusual?  
-Woooooooh...- Tails no podía creer lo que estaba viendo.  
-¿Tails?-  
-¡b-bastante inusual!- Tails saltó hacía el suelo bajandosé del Tornado.  
Tails se acerco mucho, tal vez... demasiado.  
-¡Woooow!, mira todo eso, debío haber costado muchísimo trabajo, ¡mira cuanta tecnología! esto, esto es el futuro Sonic- dijo Tails maravillado.  
-Okeeeyy...- Sonic notó que Tails cada vez se acercaba más - Eh, oye no te acerques mucho ¿sí?.  
Tails llego hasta el borde del lago.  
-Si miras bien... ese planeta tiene gravedad pero esta hecho de metal, ¿Que genío tan grande pudo haber hecho esto?- Tails se llevó las manos a la cabeza -¿Crees que haya gente viviendo ahí?  
"Vaya... el hecho de Tails haya dicho 'genio' y 'metal' me recuerdan tanto a una persona odiosa" pensó Sonic.  
-Bueeeeno, ¡solo hay una manera de averiguar!- Dijo Sonic saltando hacía la cadena.  
Tails lo miró con duda.  
-¿Qué?, ¿tú no vienes?- dijo Sonic invitandolo con los brazos.  
-¿E-estas seguro de eso, Sonic?- dijo agitando ambas colas.  
-¡Muy seguro!-  
**Y así, ambos abrieron paso hacía este mundo, hacía cosas que jamas imaginarian.**

Sonic entro a este mundo que solo había metal... caminaron con cautela hacía donde encontrarían 'vida inteligente' o alguna persona, pero solo habían robots, robots en forma de animales o insectos, que caminaban en una sola dirección, Sonic fue hacía ellos con Tails a su lado.

-¡He ustedes!, ¿alguien puede presentarme a su alcalde... o jefe?- Dijo Sonic "amigable" hacía estos robots.  
Los robots no contestaron por unos minutos, hasta que después de que todos se dirigieron hacía estos dos, uno de ellos que tenía un pico en la boca, hizo un extraño ruido.  
*Alerta instruso* *Alerta intruso* todos los robots en forma de insecto atacaron a Sonic y Tails, pero Sonic logro hacerlos explotar haciendo su peculiar moviemiento al cual el llamaba 'Spin Dash'.

Tails estaba muy asustado, ¿Qué estaba sucediendo?, núnca había visto a Sonic luchar así, y a alguien protegiendolo de esa manera, ninguna amenaza así de grande, a Tails le impresiono mucho esto.

-¡¿Pero que fué eso Sonic?!- Dijo Tails dirigiendose hacía donde estaba el erizo.  
-Entonces... creo que no fuí el único que llego a ese mundo...- dijo para si mismo y se hecho a correr hacía la cima de aquellas ciudades.  
-¿Qué, el único?- Tails vío la mirada de Sonic, e intento alcanzarlo a su paso.  
"¿Qué le ocurre a Sonic... ?, ¿tendrá que ver con.. de donde viene?" pensó Tails.

"Vaya... entonces tu también estas aquí 'Bigotes'... ¿eh?, ya me parecía muy calmado este mundo" pensó Sonic mientras corria hasta que llego hasta la cima de un edificío.  
Una figura de una cara con unos bigotes y unos lentes enormes se situaba en la entrada de algo que parecía un parque de diversiones.  
Tails rápido alcanzo a Sonic con sus dos colas, jadeando.  
-Sonic...enserio...eres...muy...rápido...huh...- Dijo Tails jadeando, muy cansado, alzo su mirada y vío lo mismo que Sonic veía.  
-¡Es un Parque de DIVERSIONES!- gritó Tails alegre, muy fuerte.  
Sonic se apresuro y le tapo la boca.  
-¡Hey! callá amiguito... creo saber quien esta detrás de esto.

Sonic se dirigío hacía la entrada de este 'parque de diversiones', y había muchos robots que lo atacaban, cada vez que Sonic derrotaba un robot, de este, salía una flor.  
Sonic destruyo todo lo que intentaba destruirlo a el a su paso, se hizo un desastre y una de las montañas rusas calló al suelo desplomandose.

Un silencío inundo el lugar, Tails moría de miedo, núnca había visto algo como eso.  
-Sonic... este parque de diversiones no me gusta...- Dijo Tails como casí un susurro.  
-Shhh... tranquilo, aquí viene.  
Tails se asusto con el sigilo de Sonic. -¿Quién viene?

Un ejercito de robots que ya no eran de forma de animales abrío camino hacía donde estaban Sonic y Tails, Sonic solo esperaba que apereciera este tipo... ese alguien que el conocía bastante bien.  
Los robots seguían abansando y se ponían de frente uno al otro como para abrir camino hacía ese alguien que iba a hacer su gran entrada.  
Una pequeña, pero poderosa nave se encaminaba hacía donde estaban lo robots, que yacían parados en su posición.  
Sonic estaba muy alerta.  
La gran compuerta de la nave se abrío, hacíendo ver la sombra de un hombre.  
Sonic y Tails entrecerraron los ojos para ver.

-¿Quién en su sano juizio vendría aquí, a romper y destruir todas-mis-¡CREACIONES!?- dijo el hombre bajando por esta compuerta haciendose ver.  
-¿Quién eres tú?- Dijo Sonic muy confuso.  
-Las preguntas las hago yo niño, ¿Quién eres?- dijo el gran hombre acercandose a Sonic.  
-Soy Sonic, Sonic the hedgehog, y el... es, mi mejor amigo, Tails- Dijo Sonic, con actitud extraña.  
Tails estaba ligeramente escondido por el hombro de Sonic.  
-Sonic, y Tails- dijo mirandolos respectivamente.  
-¿Q-Quién eres tú..?- dijo Tails encuanto este hombre le dirigio la mirada.  
-Yo, soy el Doctor Eggman, dueño y soberando de este mundo y muy pronto ¡Del mundo entero, porque EggmanLand alfin hará su gran aparición! ¡Hohohoho!- 


	4. Chapter 4 - My rescuer

-¿Quién eres tú?- Dijo Sonic muy confuso.

-Las preguntas las hago yo niño, ¿Quién eres?- dijo el gran hombre acercandose a Sonic.

-Soy Sonic, Sonic the hedgehog, y el... es, mi mejor amigo, Tails- Dijo Sonic, con actitud extraña.

Tails estaba ligeramente escondido por el hombro de Sonic.

-Sonic, y Tails- dijo mirandolos respectivamente.

-¿Q-Quién eres tú..?- dijo Tails encuanto este hombre le dirigio la mirada.

-Yo, soy el Doctor Eggman, dueño y soberando de este mundo y muy pronto ¡Del mundo entero, porque EggmanLand alfin hará su gran aparición! ¡Hohohoho!-

-¡Oh pero vaya..!.- exclámo Sonic

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Eggman con actitud confusa

Sonic cerro los ojos y nego con la cabeza, cruzo los brazos, y miro a Eggman con picardia

-¡Pero que mal sentido de la moda tienes!- exclamó.

-¡¿EHHHH?!-

Sonic salto y destruyo a todos los robots tomando de la mano a Tails

-Vamonos de aquí Tails!-

-¡No tan rápido!- dijo Eggman mientras subía de nuevo a la nave, -Pero que esperan, ¡fuego!-

"¡si ese iluso cree que puede venir a destruir mi imperio y luego irse tan facíl, esta muy equivocado!" pensó Eggman

Sonic corrío a toda velocidad hacía la salida de EggmanLand, con Tails tomado de la mano, pero pronto los alcanzarían los robots y no habría salida,

Eggman los alcanzo y se poso justo enfrente de ellos.

-Mira, Sonic the hedgehog, ya qué vienes de visita, ¿Porqué no pruebas uno de mis nuevos jueguetes?-

Sonic sonrío, -Vamos a ver!-

-Yo lo llamo, el DeathEgg y Eggmobile- dijo mientras una cabina de la nave se abría, y de esta salía una enorme esfera que se adherio a una pequeña nave donde Eggman estaba.

-Vamos a ponerte en tu lugar erizo-

-¡Lo dudo Doctor!- dijo mientras saltaba hacía su querídisimo DeathEgg

Sonic usó su Spin Dash un par de veces por encima de la esfera y esta salío volando hacía Tails, pero Tails lanzó algo color dorado y muy brilloso* hasta esta, e hizo una gran explosión

-¡WUAAH!, ¡pero que rayos!, destruyeron mi más grande invento-dijo mientras se restauraba

-Pues aún te queda la bola flotante- le dijo mientras tomaba a Tails y salio a velocidad SúperSonica de EggmanLand.

"Esta criatura... es bastante poderosa, es dinamico... es, muy rápido, si tán solo yo tuviera un robot tan agíl como ese erizo azul..." Relfexionaba Eggman mientras su Eggmobile lo llevaba de vuelta a su base.

El caos que se estaba haciendo en aquel enorme globo pegado al suelo-tierra con una cadena, llego a los oídos de alguien en particular... Un cazador de tesoros muy conocido en todo Mobius, a este individuo le fascina recolectar tesoros, en especial, unos tesoros muy extraños que llegaron hace apenas unos días a este Planeta... Las esmeraldas del caos. Este equidna vivé en una ciudad muy extraña de este planeta, Angel Island... dónde protege una esmeralda, la Esmeralda Master.

-Me pregunto quien será ese erizo azul... Será mejor mantener el ojo en él.

Sonic y Tails salieron rápido del gran globo de metal, el cúal ahora tenía nombre...

-¡Con que el Dr. Eggman eh!, bueno, eso estuvo cerca!, ¿No Tails?

-¡Que rayos te sucede!- exclamo Tails mientras recuperaba fuerzas-¿Estas loco, cierto?

-Oh Porfavor Tails, dime que no fue muy divertido... ya extrañaba un poco de acción

-¿Extrañar?, o sea que ¿no es la primera vez que te metes en estos líos?!-Dijo Tails muy impactado.

"Sí Supierás..." pensó Sonic.

-Bueno pues...- se llevo un mano detrás de la cabeza- Un par de veces, sí.

-Bueno, espero que no se repita...- dijo Tails más tranquilo

-¿Bromeas cierto?, ¡Fue muy divertido!, y aparte, tenemos que detener al Dr. Eggman!, quiere dominar el mundo!- Dijo Sonic, qué para Tails, sonaba como un lunático.

-Sonic, ¡escuchate!, suenas como si fueras alguna clase de heroe o algo así...

Sonic lo miro, "vamos amiguito..."

-Okey... -Tails reflexiono, y saco un suspiro- Creo que quiza podríamos investig...

-¡SÍII!-dijo Sonic mientras salía corriendo hacía su lugar favorito en Mubius.

Green Hill, Zona 1

El lugar favorito de Sonic, podía correr, deslizarse, sin parar, a la velocidad que el quisiera.

Sonic llegó al final del "recorrido" por primera vez, y vío algo que núnca había visto en toda su vida.

Un pedazo de tierra flotando por encima de Mystic Ruins...

-Eso es... ¿una isla flotante..?- Sonic se talló los ojos un par de veces para veríficar que lo que estaba viendo, no era producto de su imaginación.

-Wuaaoh... ¡es realmente hermoso!- dijo muy a lo alto.

-Se llama Angel Island.

Sonic volteo para ver de donde provenía la extraña voz.

Un equidna color rojo vivo con un sombrero, y una bolsa enorme de donde salía un ligero destello.

-Oh wuao... ¿Y quien eres tu fella?

-Mi nombre es Knucles, Knucles the equidna- dijo sonriendo muy orgulloso -Me parece un tanto extraño que no me conozcas.

-Pues... no hay mucha gente por aquí ¿o si?- dijo en tono sarcástico.

-Quizá no quieren ser vistos...- dijo agachando ligeramente la cara.

-¿Huh?- Sonic estaba muy confundido por la actitud de Knucles.

-Mira, Sonic, se que eres nuevo por aquí... y ¿sabes? no me gustaría que la tranquilidad de este mundo este en riesgo...

-Cláro cláro, no te me preoc...¡Hey!, ¿Cómo supiste mi-

-No eres muy cuidadoso, Sonic the hedgehog.

-Okey, Knucles, ¿Qué ocurre aquí?- dijo alzando la guardia.

Knucles lanzó un ataque inofensivo, dejandolo por encima del erizo.

-Ni siquiera pienses en hacer caos y o destrución, que el que puede salir destruido podrías ser tú... - dijo amenazante.

Sonic iba a contraatacar cuando una piedra pegó en la cabeza de Knucles, y algun individuo* salía corriendo de ahí y se ocultaba.

-¡¿Quién esta ahí?!- Knucles se apartó de Sonic

Silencío, nada.

-Te estaré observando... Sonic the hedgehog..

lo que digas...- dijo Sonic levantandose, y abriendo el paso.

"Este mundo es muy extraño, aún no me he puesto a pensar... Si sigo vivo... y estoy aquí, entonces ¿los otros también siguen vivos y son felices?.. viaje entre dimensiones, ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve ausente?, ¿Cuánte tiempo llevo viviendo aquí?... ¿Habré viajado también en el tiempo?"

-Y ahora aperece ese equidna..., ¿A que se refería con que no quieren ser vistos?

Sonic recordo que algo o alguien lanzo una pequeña roca hacía knucles.

Estiro sus orejas, y salío de ahí.

Al día siguiente.

-¡Hey Tails!

"Pronto mi obra maestra estará completa... La velocidad, la agilidad, la fuerza...

Con este invento destruiré a ese erizo azul que quiere interponerse entre mis planes. Solo falta un detalle...y estará perfecto, pero para eso, necesito al erizo azulado... ".

-¡Hey Sonic!

-He, amiguito, ¿Cómo la llevas?...¿¡TÚ!? Tails que hace él aquí.

-Hum, el es...

-Knucles, ya sé.

-No me digas que eres amigo del azulado, Tails...- exlcámo Knucles sin atención alguna.

-¿Ya se conocían?

-¡Él me ataco de la nada!

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Tails y Knucles tenían un par de mesas electricas en el taller de Tails, de donde salía un ligero destello dorado tapado con una sabana blanca, acompañados de telescopios y artefactos raros y cientificos de Tails.

Tails se percato de que Sonic observaba, así que habló.

-Knucles es un gran casador de tesoros, y gracias a él puedo investigar nuevas cosas que el descubre, Mobius es un planeta con muchas sorpresas sin descubrir, pero desde hace unos meses llegaron cosas que parecen venir de otro planeta- Decía Tails

Sonic no mostraba la miníma atención hasta que Tails quitó la sabana que estaba en una de las mesas metalicas.

Un destello dorado en forma de circulo cegó a todos unos momentos.

Sonic sintío un nudo en la garganta.

-¿C-ómo... conseguiste... -

Tails y sobretodo Knucles se extrañaron a la reacción de Sonic.

-¿Qué ocurre Sonic?- dijo Tails

-¿De dónde sacaron estos Rings?...- dijo Sonic muy serio, pero un tanto meláncolico.

-¿Rings?, ¿Qué rayos te sucede?, Yo los encontre, y aún no los he nombrado aún idiota.

-Mejor calláte- dijo muy serío- ...Yo se como usarlos...

Sonic recordó cada uno de los momentos que pasó con Tails Acorn, cada batalla, el era su ayudante, cargaba los Rings y se los lanzaba cuando iban a atacar... Lo que le recordó esa ultima batalla, y el gran remordimiento que sintío cuando estaban en peligro de muerte, cuando lo lanzo, y la exploción... Ni siquiera supo sí lo había lastimado... lo importante era salvar su vida y arriesgar la suya.. pero aquí esta, sanó y salvo y sin saber nada de sus amigos* SMH #1

Sonic tomó uno, Tails no hizo objeción alguna, Knucles reacciono, y antes de que este pudiera hacer algo, Sonic apreto el Ring y comenzo a brillar, Sonic se ilumino de un aura dorada con blanco, y unas ligeras estrellas alrededor y su presiado Spin Dash hizo que le diera la vuelta a todo Green Hill y regresar a donde estaban Tails y Knucles en menos de un segundo.

Tails se quedó totalmente paralizado al ver el poder que podía activar el erizo...

-S-Sonic... ¿Cómo

Pero antes de que Tails pusiera terminar su oración, Knucles había sentido tanta rabia al ver que el erizo pudo activar aquellos anillos y el no, el equidna comenzo a experimentar un sentimiento que núnca había sentido, un sentimiento llamado envidia.

Knucles con los picos afilados de sus guantes comenzo a atacar a Sonic desprevenido, lo que hizo que le rasgara un poco la mejilla, Sonic dirigío su mano a su mejilla y observando la sangre, esto le recordo tanto a Elias.

-¡¿Cuál es tu problema?!- gritó Sonic furioso

-¡Dimelo tú!, eres una amenaza, mira lo que acabas de hacer!-

-¿Qué?, ¿envidía?- dijo picarón.

Esto enfurecío a Knucles, que de un golpe lanzó a Sonic hacía el bosque.

Sonic se levanto con dificultad, pero sonrío, "hace tánto no me divertía así.." pensó.

-¡Chicos, porfavor pareen!- grito Tails volando hacía el bosque.

La lucha continúo, Sonic burlaba los ataques de Knucles con su velocidad, y el equidna solo enfurecía más.

Esto parecía ser más un juego para el erizo, hasta que Knucles lo golpeo en el estomago enterrando los picos de sus guantes en su piel. La sangre brotaba.

-Vaya Knucles- dijo picarón...- ¿Eso es t...todo lo que t.i...tienes?- dijo conteniendo el dolor y contraatacando debilmente y en vano.

Sonic ya estaba en el suelo sangrando... Knucles estaba apunto de volver a atacar,

cuando algo lo golpeo dejandolo inconsiente en el suelo.

Sonic esperando el golpe final, alzo su cabeza para ver que había sucedido, y con un solo ojo, alcanzo a ver una sombra... unas delicadas puas como las suyas, una falda... y un martillo.

Esos ojos verdes como los suyos, pero femeninos, lo observaban de una manera tan delicada, con un cariño como si fuera de toda la vida, y con un miedo por las graves heridas.

Sonic le sonrío, y cayo totalmente desmayado mientras escuchaba la voz de Tails a lo lejos..

Lamento que sea tan corto el capítulo y también lamento el tiempo de espera, prmeto ser más constante, el siguiente capitulo ya esta empezado, y de hecho estoy experimentando cosas nuevas, hay una pareja en el mundo de Sonic que se me difículta expresar e inventar historias, pero hice una que me dijo totalmente feliz conmigo misma, será un mini fanfic pero si tiene éxito y les gusta, lo haré más largo :) saludos.


	5. Chapter 5 - My Look a Like (1a Parte)

Chapter 5 - My "LookALike"

Unos brazos lo llevaron cargando una cierta distancía hasta llegar a una cama; Esta estraña y linda persona curo delicadamente todas y cada una de las heridas del erizo azul, mientras este seguía inconsiente.

Sonic abrío ligeramente sus ojos, vío a una eriza color rosa de ojos verdes brillantes, pero volvío a desmayarse al momento.

Cuando desperto estaba en un cuarto acobijado, era la habitación de Tails, giró su cabeza hacía el tocador, los utencilios que usaron para curarlo estaban ahí, trato de recordar aquella figura que lo había curado, pero su recuerdo era bastante gris.

Se levanto de la cama, y se dirigío hacía la puerta, estaba bastante adolorido.

Vío al pequeño zorro trabajando en su taller con aquellos Rings.

Se giro y sonrío.

-Hola Romeo ¿Cómo te sientes?- dijo Tails riendo.

Sonic no entendía porqué la expresión, pero no dijo nada.

-Ho..la-

-¿Ya te sientes mejor?

-Sí, duele, pero ya pasará- dijo y se quedo callado un momento, intentando recordar quien era quien lo curó, sintío la curiosidad de preguntarle a Tails, pero con su bromita de "Romeo" mejor se lo guardo. -Estoy hambriento... - dijo sobandose la panza.

-Me imagine, ten - le dio un plato de comida caliente, que se veía deliciosa.

-Oh gracias- no dijo nada más, y se sentó a deborar comer lo que había en el plato.

Sonic se había enamorado de aquella comida, comío con mucho gusto, se levantó y le dío las gracias a Tails.

-Gracias amiguito, ¡cocinas delicioso!- agregó.

Tails sonrío muy picaronamente, -Yo no lo cociné.

Sonic se sonrojo, pero no sabía porqué, ¿había razón?, no dijo nada más y se fué.

El artefacto más poderoso que el Dr. Eggman estaba apunto de funcionar y llegar a la fase final de construcción, este robot necesitaba mentalidad, una mente agíl y luchadora, y Eggman sabía perfectamente de donde la sacaría, pero necesitaba una trampa... necesitaba de alguna manera atraer al erizo y su alma heroíca junto con el, ¿pero como?

Eggman estuvo vigilando de cerca a Sonic estos últimos días, gracias a los animales robotizados que merodeaban por Green Hill, reviso un par de veces las grabaciones y sonrío maleficamente,

"La eriza..."

Eggman tenía un plan.

Sonic después de recuperarse fue a correr por las praderas de Green Hill, vueltas de cabeza, cascadas.. este lugar cada vez era más impresionante, Sonic se detuvo un momento a observar las cascadas desde un puente de troncos, aunque a él no le gustaba el agua, disfrutaba la brisa que sentía si se paraba a una lado de ellas. Derrepente algo muy rápido lo saco de su mente, volteo... nada. Sonic se agacho para observar que había debajo del puente que había tratado de atacarlo, entrecerro los ojos para poder ver mejor y se agacho más.

Lo siguiente, fue un susto de muerte gracias a una piraña estraña que salto hacía donde el estaba.

-¡AGH PUAG! ¡ESTÚPIDA PIRAÑA!- exclámo enojado y se hecho a correr.

Unos cuantos animales más intentaron atacarlo, era muy extraño, ya que aparte de ser animalitos pequeños, se veían bastante macabros, tenían algo distinto a los animales cerca de la casa de Tails.

Sonic siguío corriendo en las plataformas, y adentrandose cada vez más al laberinto de Green Hill, hasta que llego un momento en el que ya no había mas plataformas, suelo lizo... y acelero. Abrio los brazos y cerro los ojos, amaba ese lugar... Lo amaba.

Se freno cuando llego a un pequeño bosque pintoresco y distinto a los bosques que había visto en ese planeta, era un bosque pequeño, apenas y había arboles, y las ojas de cereza flotaban con la brisa, desacelero para contemplar las hermosas flores, y tomo unas cuantas llevandoselas a la nariz y oliendo el aroma que desprendia de ellas.

El brillo del sol era hermoso y perfecto, reflejado en las puas del erizo azul, el viento era fresco.

Era como el lugar perfecto... Había un sentimiento en su corazón, un sentimiento ya conocido pero ignorado por el erizo.

Un ruido que probocan las ojas secas del suelo, hizo que el erizo volteara

Su mirada se fijo en los ojos de la pequeña eriza color rosa que se hizo más pequeña con la mirada de esté, lo que hizo que ella ocultara una parte de su cuerpo en un arbusto color rosa fuerte, por las flores de cereza.

Sonic sonrío, se dirigío hacía ella, lo que hizo que se intimidará todavía más,

-¿Con que tu fuíste mi pequeña heroína el otro día, eh?- Le dijo sonriendo y sosteniendo las flores.

Esta no dijo nada, pero salío del arbusto lentamente, y se dibujo una sonrisa casí impersictible en sus labios.

Los ojos verdes de la eriza se dirigieron a las flores que sostenía el erizo azul. Sonic se percató de esto, y se agacho hasta su altura, dandole las flores, lo que hizo brillar los ojos de la eriza y que sus pequeñas y delicadas mejillas se tornaran color rojo, ligeramente. A esta le salían corazoncitos.

Esto último avergonzo a Sonic un poco, una lagrimita se resbalaba por su cabeza lo que provoco que volteara hacía otro lado.

-Y dime... - dijo volviendo sus ojos hacía ella - ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

La eriza estaba apunto de mover los labios cuando un estruendo termino con la bonita esencia de esta escena. A una velocidad casí tan rápida como la de Sonic, aparecío un robot, que atrapo a Amy entre sus brazos. Este le dirigío una mirada malefica a Sonic.

Aquel era identico a él, pero en una versión Robotizada. Sonic se llevo un dedo a la nariz, y este hizo el mismo gesto, lo que sorprendío mucho a Sonic.

Estaba apunto de atacar, cuando el Robot despego con la eriza en sus brazos y a toda velocidad se alzo en el cielo a una velocidad impresionante

Sonic solo pudo levantar su brazo haciendo un gesto con la mano hacía ellos con furia.

Sonic corrío con todas sus fuerzas para intentar alcanzarlos pero era imposible, el destello de luz del robot termino de verse justo llegando a los prados de Green Hill.

-¡AMY!- Gritó Tails al ver la trágica escena, seguido de Knuckles.

Sonic los miró y con la mirada lo decía todo, "vamos al ataque".

Sonic, Tails, y hasta Knuckles decidieron unir fuerzas e ir en busca de la eriza rosa.. que ahora, tenía nombre...

"Aguanta por favor... te rescataré".

Sonic, Tails y Knuckles esperaban que Tails averiguara que estaba ocurriendo, Sonic se sentía algo desesperado, cuando estaba en Kathole no era necesario esperar tanto para rescatar a Sally. Esto era igual de importante, tenía que salvar a su amiga.  
Aunque... ¿lo era?, ¡Claro que sí!, ella lo había salvado y ahora tenía que devolver el favor. Sonic no pudo evitar recordar sus aventuras en Kathole y aquella vez que Robotnik hizo un robot identico a Sally para que los siguiera hacía la guarida y descubrirla. Un nuevo tipo de aventura se apróxima.

-¡No voy a esperar más!, ¡Ustedes no saben lo que es pelear contra Robotnik!, tengo que rescatar a Sally... - Grito con impulso el erizo azul, percatandose de que había dicho otro nombre. pero esto último lo dijo más para sus adentros que para que sus amigos lo escucharan y eso hecho a correr.

Tails y Knuckles se sorprendieron bastante, y se quedaron atonitos ante la actitud del erizo.

-¿Quien es Sally? - preguntó Knuckles.

- No lo sé... - Dijo Tails aún mirando hacía la direccion dónde había estado Sonic hasta hace unos segundos.

- Tenemos que decirle lo que ocurre con el planeta flotante... Sonic tendrá que viajar en el tiempo para poder restaurar el planeta a la normalidad, tiene que recoger las esferas que estan exparsidas en el espacío-tiempo, ¡vamos! ¡tenemos que alcanzarlo! - Exclámo Tails

Knuckles afirmo con seriedad y siguío a Tails al Tornado.

Sonic tenía impotencia, tenía que rescatar a la pequeña eriza; corrío cerca de donde estaban los puentes de madera donde antes lo había atacado la piraña robot, pero eta vez, no se saldra con la suya, Sonic hizo su Spin Attack sobre esta, haciendola estallar, mientras salían animalitos de este, justo como en el planeta flotante. Escucho el ruido de un avión y sabía que se trataba del Tornado, giro su cabeza hacía arriba y en efecto, era Tails y Knuckles.

- Sonic ¡Tienes que viajar en el tiempo! - Le gritó Tails

- ¡¿Cómo dices?! - dijo este frenando de golpe.

Tails aterrizo, y comenzo a explicar.

-Tienes que recoger las esferas del Planeta Flotante, antes de que se extinga y se vuelva solo esa capa de metal que hizo el Dr. Eggman!, y estan en el espacío tiempo! -

Sonic no pudo evitar pensar en el día que llego a Mobius... Aún no sabe si viajo en el espacío - tiempo, y tendrá que averiguarlo tarde o temprano.

- ¿Hay alguna manera de hacerlo? - Dijo desviando sus pensamientos.

- ¡Lo hay! pero ya no hay tiempo!, no te preocupes, tu solo sigue corriendo hacia el planeta flotante, y yo te iré poniendo carteles con el abismo hacía el tiempo predeterminado "Pasado" "Futuro"! - Dijo mientras subía al Tornado y lo piloteaba.

-¡Claro Tails! - dijo este cuando ya iba a empezar a correr, pero Tails se puso en su camino en el Tornado.

- Entraras al universo del tiempo... no es más que colores y mucho movimiento, tienes que seguir de frente, si te detienes y entras a otro vortice, podrías llegar a otro planeta o otra dimensión Sonic, no te desvíes... - Dijo y piloteo hacía adelante.

Esto último dejo pensando al erizo... ¿Y si uno de esos vortices lo llevan de vuelta a Kathole?.. ¿A la nueva Mobotropolis? ¿Y si existe la posibilidad de volver a ver a Sally?

Sonic se cuestionaba todo esto, pero el hecho de que la pequeña eriza estuviera en peligro lo agobiaba, tenía que rescatarla, y no la dejará sola.

Al poco rato Sonic llego al primer vortice, acompañado de un cartel "Future"

Cuando lo paso, una luz que se convirtio en un vortice lleno de colores, justo como había explicado Tails, estaba alrededor del erizo, y sin dudar ni un momento se dirigío hacía el frente.

Un mundo extraño, más electrico, menos plantas, aparecio frente a sus ojos, el futuro cambiará ¿no? el va a salvar el mundo. Muchos edificíos llenos de luces, tal como dice "El futuro", tomo la esfera, y se dirigio al frente, salío del vortice y siguío corriendo...

Allí estaba, el siguiente vortice, "Past"

Sonic cerro los ojos y cuando los abrío, ya estaba adentro... pero esta vez, sus movimientos no fueron instantaneos... se quedo observando cada dimension que quería atraparlo... en busca de una en especial, pero finalmente siguio de frente.

Y Así, Sonic no se detuvo por nada del mundo... hasta que llego a un cartel sin vortice "Final", decía aquel.

Tails le había indicado cual sería el último tiempo que visitaría... Sonic tenía las esperanzas de que fuera el pasado, pero por otro lado sabe que lo mejor para todos, y para el.. es que la última esfera sea del futuro.

El cartel se veía a lo lejos, y la curiosidad de Sonic aumento... junto con cada sentimiento de odio hacía aquel día, el día que perdío a sus amigos, el día de la exploción.. la última vez que vío a Tails y a Sally. Sonic cerró sus ojos y no quizo ver hacía que tiempo se dirigía... Para cuando los abrío se dío cuenta de que ya estaba en el vortice... todo lleno de colores, y movimientos bruscos... Sonic se quedo helado, no sabía que hacer, se quedo quieto un tiempo.. no creía lo que veía.. Un vortice a lo lejos, apenas y se veía, este retrataba claramente una fuente enmedío de un hermoso jardín, un castillo acojedor y muy hermoso, niños jugando.. claramente parece la ciudad donde vivía de niño, se nota que es el pasado.. es Mobotropolis antes de la llegada de Robotnik...

Sonic estaba apunto de seguir hacía el frente, cuando algo llamó su atención de reojo.

Una estatua que no recordaba que estuviera ahí en Mobotropolis... Sonic se acerco lo suficiente como para que el campo de fuerza lo empujara hacía el vortice, pero Sonic tenía la suficiente fuerza para que este no lo empujara hacía adentro.

La estatua era un erizo con las puas levantadas, sonriendo melancolicamente, rodeado de unas esmeraldas

"No... No puedo ser yo..."

"R.I.P Sonic the hedgehog, a Loyal Hero"


End file.
